


Like a Rabbit- Part 5

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Jack rabbit vibrator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Tonks was no less beautiful when her hair was black. In fact, it made her into a sleek and classic sort of sexy. Remus also found the naturalness of it appealing. After all, she could love him for all his faults, love him for what he was, and love him for how he looked.

“’Taste he developed, beginning to esteem works of art.’ What in the world does that mean?” Remus asked one lazy Sunday morning. Taking coffee and toast in bed had been so nice, they’d stayed there. Remus read the main stories in the Daily Profit while Tonks perused the style pages. After that, and perhaps because they wanted an excuse to stay in bed and make the unusually sunny morning last, they progressed to doing the weekly crossword puzzle.

“Eight letters,” Tonks mused. “Gotta be ‘aesthete’.”

“What?” repeated Remus.

“The word developed hints that it’s an anagram, then if you look at ‘taste he’… believe me, it’s ‘aesthete.’ Just put it down.”

Remus paused uncertainly, quill in hand.

“Just put it down!” Tonks giggled, giving him a nudge.

“Not until I’m certain. If we’re doing this in ink, we’ve got to do this right.”

“And you don’t think my answer’s right?”

“I could use some convincing.” He smiled suggestively. “Hmm?”

“Oh, you git! Does everything have to be about sex?”

“Oy, I was just thinking you should make lunch. It’s not my fault if you have a dirty mind.”

She scowled playfully and nudged him again, snuggling up against his side. Then she took the quill out of his hand and wrote in ‘aesthete.’ He took a look at the puzzle, then grabbed the quill back. Instead of admitting she was right, he filled in several answers that intersected it. Tonks giggled. Remus smiled. Then he turned his head and looked at her. “Is something wrong?”

A bit taken aback, she pulled herself up from lying on her stomach to a sitting position, legs crossed. She wore an old pair of Remus’ boxers and a thin white undershirt. Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re saying that because of my hair, aren’t you?”

Remus shook his head. “No,” he lied. “I love your hair.” He reached for it, meaning to caress it, but she turned away in time to avoid his touch. “I merely thought…”

“Bollocks!”

Remus felt something in him sink. His shoulders felt weighted down and his stomach hurt. “It’s me, isn’t it?”

She softened slightly, but only slightly. “Of course not. I love you.”

“Then what-”

“It’s nothing important. It’s something that happens to me sometimes when I’m in a relationship. Nothing to be done. I’d rather not talk about it.” She lay back down again on her stomach, propped up on both elbows. “Let’s just finish the puzzle, okay?”

Remus nodded and followed her gaze to the puzzle. She pointed to an easy clue and he automatically filled in the answer. As he finished the last letter in ‘bagpipe’ he said flatly, “Is it the sex?”

“Remus!” she exclaimed, exasperated. “I thought-”

“It is!” It was Remus’ turn to sit up. He wore boxers as well, but that was all he wore. Remus looked down at her with concern. “All this time… all those times… I thought you liked it!”

“I did!” she insisted.

“Then why?”

“I don’t know why!”

“Bollocks!” Remus could tell from her tone of voice that she was being as truthful as he had been during his last lie. He could also tell she didn’t want to tell him. But perhaps she wouldn’t mind showing him. “Come here,” he whispered, holding his arm out.

Tonks moved forward, into him, burying her face against his shoulder, putting her arms around him as he did the same to her. He nuzzled his face into her jet black hair and took a deep breath. Then he laid her back upon the bed. He kissed her softly, inhaling deeply as he heard and felt a soft little moan of pleasure come from her. He stroked her head as he broke the kiss off. She started to whisper something, but he hushed her. If she didn’t want to tell him what was wrong, he didn’t want her to say anything now.

His hand slid down, cupping her crotch. His middle finger gave it a good rub and she smiled. Tonks reached for his boxers but he pushed her hand away. “This time, just for you.” Her cheeks flushed. Maybe it was his imagination, but her hair seemed a little less black.

Remus flicked a thumb over her nipple through the soft shirt, and continued rubbing her through the boxers. He continued until she began squirming. Then he lifted her shirt. He lapped at her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue, then his teeth. Her eyes sparkled and though her cheeks were still red. Slowly, he pulled the shirt off over her head and eased the faded, plaid boxers down over her hips and long legs. He went to touch her crotch again, but paused. His hand hovered over the dark black, curly hair, and it gave him an idea.

He held up a finger to gesture that he needed a moment. Then he tumbled off the bed and went to his dresser. After rooting around in the bottom drawer for a few moments, he pulled something out and headed back to bed. “I’ve been saving this to give you as part of your birthday present, but now seems a better time. And no cracks about my dirty mind.” She shook her head, as though she wouldn’t dream of it. Then she cocked her head, examining her gift.

The dildo was bright pink, apart from a white pearl band around the middle. Branching off from it was a separate arm with a head like a bunny complete with two ears. Connected to it was a control to make it vibrate. Remus pressed the switch to demonstrate. Nothing at all happened. He swore. “I forgot to get batteries.”

“No sweat,” said Tonks. She reached over to her wand on the bedside table. With a swish and flick at the dildo, she uttered a magic word and the light on the controller went on. Then she settled back on the bed, propped up on the pillows, her legs spread slightly, eagerly.

Pleased to see she approved of the toy, Remus switched it on just to check it. They both watched the vibrator move in a circular motion and the rabbit ears shook. Remus nodded in approval and turned it off as he moved toward the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant they kept in a drawer there. Tonks grabbed hold of him, however, shaking her head. “Don’t need it,” she whispered.

“Don’t… need it?” Remus repeated. He reached down, probing, and found she was wet- wetter than he could remember her being in a long while- perhaps ever. “I see. My, my,” he said, moving in to kiss her deeply. He flicked at her breasts again, listening to her breaths grow heavy. He picked the vibrator up and kissed her as he gently slid it in.

He was surprised to find so little resistance. And when he turned the movements of the main shaft on, she lifted her rear from the bed, as though in a thrust, trying to get closer to what was already inside of her. Her legs moved a few times, restlessly, and her eyes closed so she could savor the sensations. Remus kissed one of her breasts, and she lazily fingered the other. She was so slick Remus had to be careful the vibrator stayed put.

After a few minutes, when she’d grown used to it, he turned on the full vibration. Tonks actually gasped- half-surprise and half-pleasure. She bucked her hips instinctively and, only moments into it, cried out as though in pain, blindly grasping at the sheets and at his arm. Her body grew tense and she froze, mouth open. It was nothing like the sort of orgasm she had when they made love. It seemed much stronger, much more intense. He’d never seen her body react in quite that way before, and he quickly turned off the vibrator the moment she seemed to be done.

As Tonks lay there, gulping down breaths in satisfaction, Remus slid the vibrator back out. Her body relaxed further, and when he stretched out beside her, she snuggled into his chest. While he was certainly glad she had enjoyed herself, Remus was especially pleased to see her hair was no longer black. It had turned a violent shade of hot pick- the exact color of the vibrator.


End file.
